In the House of Slytherin
by chocolatesnow
Summary: 26 years after the fall of the Dark Lord, the world is finally at rights....or is it? What happens when fate decides the paths of Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter must collide, and is determined to make that happen? Rated M for later chapters...R
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : **Hi everyone!! This is my first shot at writing a fan-fiction. R&R. Let me know if I'm doing OK, or simply making a blunder of things.

**Disclaimer : **...zzzzzzzzzzz...snort...zzz...I am J. K. Rowling...zzzzzzzzzzz...snore...zzzzzzzzzzz...I **am** J. K. Rowlingzzzzzzzz...snore (louder)...zzzzzzzzz...I...huh?...zzzzz...OUCH!! Hey, who pinched me?!!?

**Chapter 1 : **

Scorpius Malfoy stood just outside the newest Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley, Cauditch. Mentally, he calculated and weighed, the attributes of the latest merchandises' available to the quidditch loving wizarding world, the Nimbus Hunter. Cocking his head slightly to the side, he read the description on the display card at the base of the stand,

_Nimbus Hunter_

_Designed for non-other than Joseph Wood, seeker of Puddlemere United, as a tribute to his 4-year standing record of winning the Quidditch World Cup for his team, the Nimbus Hunter is the fastest and most agile broom to date. Wood is also known for having won the past 4 Quidditch World Cup games with the four shortest game times in the history of Quidditch._

_Only 5 brooms of this model have been made. One is naturally in possession of Joseph Wood. Another is on display In the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The remaining three models have been put up for sale._

Scorpius dusted a minuscule piece of dirt off the sleeve of his elf-made robes before turning to saunter inside the shop to collect his model of the Nimbus Hunter. Just as he neared the doorway, someone breezed by him, preceding him into the shop. Momentarily stunned by this, Scorpius hesitated at the doorway for a moment, before making his own way into the store, speculating what type of death wishing fool had brushed by him, and which nice little hex to use to teach the broad a lesson.

It was a witch, he was sure of that.

No Wizard would be caught dead with that mane of untamed, red hair, if you could even call it that. Sneering in disgust, Scorpius reflected that it had looked more like a bunch of phoenix feathers held together with a leather band than hair on a head.

Perhaps the witch was demented he mused.

Well in that case, he would, being the generous person that he was, make sure that she was provided with a nice, well-monitored room at St. Mungo's. After he was through with her, she'd need a room at St. Mungo's whether she was demented or not. Smirking slightly at the thought, he rounded the counter.

After a quick nod at the shopkeeper, he perused further into the shop in search of the witch he had dubbed, "feather-head". Just as he was about to turn a corner of shelves showcasing extremely expensive snitches, he was nearly knocked off his feet, as, for the second time in his life, someone breezed by him and stood peering into the glass shelves.

Cursing viciously under his breath, Scorpius turned to a towards the the unsuspecting person who had nearly trampled him with a calm expression on his face, that threw most people into frantic search for cover. Recognition, arched his brow, as he drawled inaudibly, "Feather-head." Then smirking he added, "Or rather _dead_ feather-head."

She had reached into the glass case, and Scorpius watched in horrified anticipation as she neatly extracted a ridiculously expensive platinum snitch from the bed of snitches. Was she swiping it?

He watched her walk by, neatly stepping out of her path so as not to be run over a third time. Then, he followed her through a shorter path to the counter, timing his speed so that he reached it before she did. Nonchalantly, he stood with one arm on the counter, a few paces away from where he predicted she would pass by.

To his surprise, she walked straight up to the counter, and deposited the snitch into the hands of the shopkeeper's assistant. Smiling, rather flirtatiously he thought, at the young brat, she instructed him to pack it. The shopkeeper had by this time, approached him and was annoyingly twittering away, while packing his broom. Scorpius was, however watching the witch in disgusted fascination.

The "feathers" on her head was actually hair; tied back with what he presumed was a strip of dragon-hide. Though he couldn't tell how it was cut, he observed the way it fell onto her back, in large vivacious whorls. The glaring red of her hair was capitalised by several gold streaks, which added to its resemblance to phoenix feathers.

She seemed pre-occupied with her purchase, so Scorpius let his gaze wander lower. Her hair ended just above her waist, and as his gaze travelled appreciatively over her backside, he raised his brows in surprise.

_Nice bum._

He let his gaze drift slowly up. Slowly, he took in what promised to be luscious curves hidden beneath robes that clung lovingly to each curve on her slender form.

_Not bad. Not bad at all._

For a demented witch, she was rather hot.

Suddenly, she turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Sapphire blue orbs stared intently into ice grey stones. Her face was fine boned and rather pleasant, he noted. But it was her lips that held his gaze. Lush bow-shaped curves, painted a glossy peach colour. She was quite attractive. Surprised though he was, Scorpius hid it expertly. He was after all, a Malfoy.

Holding her gaze intently, he quirked his eyebrow at her. Smirking he let his gaze drop, in a once over. His brow climbed higher in his forehead as he waited for a reaction from her. Waiting for the usual signs of female frustration or embarrassment - flustering, blushing, twitching or glaring.

Impertinently, she gave _him_ a once over, before she smirked and sauntered off, swaying her hips, provocatively. His jaw nearly dropped open as he watched her leave.

Just nearly.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Lily Potter, smiled to herself as she exited Cauditch and stepped into the busy throng of wizards and witches hustling about, doing their last minute shopping, before the school semester began.

She felt euphoric.

She recalled what had gone on in the shop, with glee as she made her way towards Gringotts, where she was supposed to meet her brother, so they could head home after their last minute shopping was done. She hadn't noticed Scorpius Malfoy, until he had stalked up behind her in the snitch section. Though she hadn't let on that she had noticed him, Lily had tensed up the moment he had come up behind her. For four years, since she had started at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scorpius Malfoy had made himself the bane of her existence. As she was the first in her family to be sorted into the Slytherin House, Lily Potter had been terrified and disappointed. Her first day was ruined by jeers from her house mates, at how a Potter had landed herself in Slytherin.

At the earliest holiday, she had gone home in tears, pleading with her parents to put her in a different school. But neither of them had relented. For hours, they sat her down and explained to her how being a Slytherin was not as bad as she thought.

Yeah. Right.

Finally she had given up trying to sway her parents. Chin high and nose in the air she had returned to school after the vacation. But her hopes of freezing out the taunts were soon disillusioned. Scorpius Malfoy and his gang had taken it upon themselves to making her life miserable. The taunts and jeers were ceaseless and more often than not she found herself the brunt of ill-humoured jokes. At first, her brothers had done all they could to protect her. Hexing her tormentors in the hallways and on the grounds. But Lily soon realised that it was, landing them in detention more often than not, and the situation was gradually worsening.

The Slytherins' had taken to cornering her in the common room.

By the end of second year, Lily had had enough. Her mother's temper was beginning to show in her. Her eyes would flash as she observed fellow house mates, calculating and speculating their thoughts. Blocking hexes became second-nature to her.

By third year, she didn't even say the blocking spells aloud, simply muttered them under her breath and flicked her wand effortlessly.

In fourth year, she began retaliating.

Hugo, her cousin, stood faithfully by her side as long as he could to ward off Slytherin bullies, and taught her quite a few nasty hexes. But they were in different houses, and that limited the time he could spend at her side. So that left, Lily to fend for herself.

Sighing, Lily sat down on a bench in front of Gringotts. The wind whipped her hair about her face. She had been seated for about 10 minutes when, she felt a tug on her hair just before it came loose from the band. Albus Severus Potter dropped a kiss on his little sister's head, before ruffling up her hair.

"Hey there Red. You done with your shopping," he asked smilingly.

Lily stood up and grinned, "Yup! All set."

"Alright then. Lets go grab some munchies and head off home before mum has a heart attack," he said as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Across the street, Scorpius Malfoy watched his rival and silent foe, Albus Severus Potter wrap his arm around the red-head from Cuditch. To his surprise, he felt oddly annoyed that Albus was holding her like that.

She must be his latest toy, he deduced.

Funny.

The Hogwarts rumour mill, pinned the elder Potter son of being the playboy and the younger one as a more serious and conservative. In fact, the only time Scorpius had ever seen Albus loose his cool, was when his sister was being harassed within his radar. Scorpius frowned as he tried to draw up an image of the youngest of the Potter brood. She was a slip of a thing. She had acquired the Weasley gene in more ways than one. Her hair was a glaring red, unlike her brothers' dark black. She must have realised the repulsive colour of her hair, because she wore it braided all the time. Scrawny and temperamental to boot, the chit had her mother's reputed temper. She'd acquired a nasty glare of the years and an equally nasty taste in spells. Besides himself, there were only a few Slytherins, who had been left unscathed by her imaginative hexes.

He abruptly refocused his thoughts to the present. Who was the red-head? She looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't place her. Did she go to Hogwarts? And what was she doing with Potter? As he watched her walk away, Scorpius noted with wry amusement, that with her hair down, she looked more appealing than ever. The streaked red locks cascaded down her back like molten lava. Then he frowned.

Red hair had never appealed to him, so why was he acting the besotted poet?

The next second he dismissed it with a shrug.

A good shag aught to take care of any stray hormonal flare-ups.

Red-heads were always a bloody nuisance, be they alluring chits that trampled down everything in their paths or scrawny kids with well-practised wand-arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Hi guys!! Sorry I took so long getting this posted. I can't seem to shorten my chapters...:( I realise they're a bit long, and I'm working on fixing that. Plus, my beta, sheshshopno, was busy, so...

Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer :**_ I AM NOT J. K. ROWLING..._

_I AM NOT J. K. ROWLING..._

(writng apears on the back of hand - I AM NOT J. K . ROWLING)

**Chapter 2**

Lily Potter rose early the next morning. As it was, she hadn't gotten much sleep anyway.

As she freshened up and began to dress, she felt butterflies flitting around in her stomach. Twice she abandoned any attempt at getting ready, and rushed to the loo, convinced that she would vomit. Luckily, she didn't.

This summer had been important for her.

Firstly, she had turned 15. It hadn't seemed all that special until her freckles had suddenly vanished within a week. Next, her long, previously lanky, frame had begun to fill out at an alarming rate.

When it had first started, her mother, who was a heeler, watched her suspiciously. Suddenly one day, Lily had found herself in London with her mother, going to see a healer friend of her parents. On the way there, Lily suffered a drawn-out discussion on the dangers of using enhancing potions without proper prescriptions from a healer and how "every little girl blossomed differently".

At first, Lily had listened quietly, trying to understand what her mother was getting at. When she finally understood, that her mother thought she had been taking Enhancement potions to grow her various curves, _and_ that she was doing so in order to get some boy's attention, she didn't know whether to laugh or be furious.

Calmly, she had explained to her mother that she was _not_ trying to get some boy to shag her. In the end, it took 4 hours with a healer and at least 10 checkup spells to convince her that, Lily was not taking any sort of Enhancement potions.

Ginny Potter's reaction to her daughter's growth was the exact opposite of what her daughter expected. Instead of sitting her down, to talk about "the birds and the bees", Ginny had taken a day off from work and had spent the entire day shopping with Lily. At the end of the day, much to her father's horror, the two women had returned with an entire new wardrobe and look for Lily. Her previously straight red hair was cut in long layers that fell just below her waist. At the stylists urging, Ginny had also relented to letting them put a few, thin streaks of gold-blond in Lily's hair. The result was staggering. Lily had felt the change in her appearance the moment they had stepped out of the shop. People, mostly boys had literally stopped to watch her walk by. Lily had felt a bit, self-conscious at first, but after a reassuring hand-squeeze and wink from her mother, she began to relax.

As she looked at her reflection on the mirror, Lily slow absorbed her appearance. Her hair-cut prevented her from braiding her hair as she normally did. Instead, she had tied it up in a high ponytail, and then braided it. The stylist had cut a few thin locks of hair just over her forehead, which she had arranged so they draped sideways over her face to mid-cheek. The style accented her high cheekbones and sharp features. She straightened her uniform before pulling on her robes and giving herself a final look over. Quickly, she made her way downstairs for breakfast. Her mother would never let her go off without a proper meal.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Scorpius Malfoy sat on his balcony reading through _The Times_. _The Prophet_ lay, already read, on the table in front of him alongside the remains of his breakfast tray. In his opinion, reading about the on-goings of the muggle world, was important. Being as it was, that the fall of the Dark Lord years ago had stifled anti-muggle feeling in the wizarding world. His father found it annoying, but relented. Accepting that, knowledge of the muggle world was worth the aggravation. His mother, on the other hand, refused to listen to reason.

So, as a solution, Draco Malfoy decreed that his son would eat breakfast in his room three times a week. On those three days, an owl secretly delivered a muggle newspaper directly to Scorpius's room in the Malfoy mansion.

That morning as he perused through the business section, Scorpius found his thoughts reverting traitorously, again and again, to sapphire-blue eyes and fiery-red hair.

After a few moments, he threw down the paper in furious disgust. Obviously, the time spent in company of Eliza Rookwood last night had not taken care of his hormonal imbalance. Glancing at his Italian wristwatch, he deduced that he had time to spare for a quick workout and shower.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Bye daddy," Lily hugged her father while he kissed her forehead.

"Bye, darling," Harry Potter smiled down at his youngest child.

Ginny Potter straightened Albus's Head Boy badge as she spoke to her children, "Take care both of you. And don't forget to write. And Al take care of your sister. Oh! And Lily, darling, though I know it's not your fault, do try to stay out of trouble. Your record is becoming worse than James's," swiftly kissing both children on their cheeks, she added, "And don't forget to owl home every few weeks. And remember, we love you both……"

Laughingly, Harry pulled his wife to himself with on arm and simultaneously gave his children a push towards the train, "Yes, yes dear. I think they know that by now. Off you go guys before your mum here, gets neurotic and decides to see you off to your seats."

Sputtering indignantly, Ginny rounded on her husband, "Harry Potter, are you calling me neurotic?"

Grinning cheekily, Harry kissed her nose, "Only a little, dear."

Laughing, Albus and Lily called goodbye to their parents and boarded the train.

Once on the train, Albus turned to his sister with the same slightly worried expression he always got on his face whenever he confronted her. She had had a hard time in school growing up. At one time, he himself had dreaded fate and had been overcome with relief when bad-luck had passed him by. Looking at his little sister now, he wished it had been him instead of her, the sorting hat had declared a Slytherin. If only to take back those days of fear and the tearful eyes that had stared back at him from the end of the Slytherin table across the Great Hall. She had, had to grow stronger, something she never got the chance to do amidst a loving family. Eventually, she had. But Albus wished the haunted look, he often saw in her eyes, had never had the chance to get there.

"Do you want to sit up front with me?"

Lily wrinkled her nose, "No, it's ok. I'll find Hugo."

"Alright," Albus relented. "I'll come with you," he mock-exasperatedly said, "Haven't seen the bugger in quite a while."

Lily knew it was just an excuse so that Albus could make sure she was not alone, but she didn't mind. Though she had learned to take care of herself, she liked knowing that her family loved her enough to want to protect her as much as possible.

Silently they walked down the corridor, checking compartments as they walked. Hugo Weasley was sitting towards the middle of the train, in a compartment with William Longbottom and Patricia Finnigen.

"There you are," he said with a wide grin when he saw Lily. "Where've you been? We've been waiting for ages. Mum was looking for Aunt Gin, but we couldn't find you lot -"

"Lily Potter," Patricia Finnigen all but shrieked.

"Sweet Merlin," William Longbottom murmured in a daze.

Hugo choked on a laugh at William's expression.

Lily, thoroughly flattered by the shock on her friends faces, grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, hi. I got my hair done."

"Merlin, if a new hair-do does for me what it's done for you, I'll get hair transplant," grinned Patricia as she pulled her friend down on the seat next to her. "When did you turn into the proverbial butterfly? I saw you only a couple of weeks ago. I thought you looked a bit different. Give me some of the Enhancement potions you've been using, won't you?"

"Nice to see you, mate," Hugo grinning at Albus, as the other occupants of the compartment continued discussing Lily's new look.

Smiling, Albus nodded his head, and then exchanged significant looks with his cousin, "I best get going, then. I've got rounds to make."

"Needn't worry about her," Hugo said solemnly. "Not as long as I'm around"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Andreas Zabini strolled down the corridor with his usual aloof manner. As he passed compartments bustling with students towards his destination, he heard a name that brought a slight sneer to his face. Curiousity had him slowing his pace as he neared the compartment that was the source of the noise. The door was wide open so he was allowed a full view of the commotion.

What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Lily Potter," Patricia Finnigen all but shrieked.

"Sweet Merlin," William Longbottom murmured in a stupid daze.

"Sweet Circe," murmured Andreas, as he gazed at the Slytherin outcaste. His eyes travelled over red braided hair, down to a curvaceous trim form and a small sexy bottom. Lily Potter had sure grown up over the summer.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Scorpius sat in a compartment not far down the corridor. Idly he listened to Thaxter Nott and Henry Goyle argue about who-had-shagged-who and who-had-shagged-more.

"Scorpius. Darling, there you are," came a voice from the compartment door. Immediately, Nott and Goyle shut their mouths as grinned suavely, as Eliza Rookwood waltzed into the compartment. Kaira Vaisley and Madilina Harper were only a few steps behind her.

Tossing her strawberry-blond locks, Eliza sidled up to Scorpius, nearly sitting on his lap. Giving him an intimate look, she brushed her hand possessively over his thigh. Kaira and Madilina sat down opposite to Nott and Goyle. Nott's gaze wandered lasciviously over Kaira's chest, which was partially displayed through her open shirt buttons.

Moments later, Andreas walked into the compartment and sat down opposite to Scorpius. On his right, Madilina sidled up against him in a suggestive manner. Scorpius took note of the pensive, slightly dazed expression on his best-friends' face.

"Well, there's no sign of her," declared Althea Zabini, as she stomped into the compartment. Glaring under her lashes at Eliza, who was cozying up to Scorpius, Althea reluctantly took a seat beside her older brother.

Althea Zabini, like Eliza and many others, considered Scorpius to be _her's_

"I've had all of the compartments checked, and unless she's cowering up front with her brother, Lily Potter is not on the train. Looks like that little tramp finally figured out that she didn't belong," she continued with malice.

Although the other Slytherins sneered and looked down on her, only Althea had reason to hate Lily Potter. With lustrous black hair, sharp yet delicate features and a petit, sexy figure, Althea proudly held her place as the most beautiful girl in her year. Socially, she also ranked far above the average male Hogwarts student. And she was brilliant. The fact that she was surpassed, if only academically, by a muggle-loving, tainted blood-lined Potter, was something her mother never allowed her to forget.

Eliza sniffed, "I cannot for the life of me understand, why that creature was sorted into Slytherin in the first place. Why, she's almost as bad as a Weasley, with that hideous red-orange shade of hair."

"Well, there's a reason for that, isn't there," Madilina injected. "Her mother _is_ a Weasley."

Nott snorted, "I'll bet the entire family went into a tizzy when her mother pulled that off. I heard they were dirt poor back then. Things sure turned around for them."

"Monetary-wise perhaps," Althea said viciously. "Her blood is still just as tainted. And a couple of galleons won't buy breeding or class."

"You would've thought," said Goyle offhandedly, "that her parents' would've objected or at least transferred her to a different school."

"Well, at least she's gone now. Good riddance, I say," Althea snapped when the others seemed content to drop the subject of Lily Potter.

Through the entire conversation, only Scorpius saw the slight smirk which played over Andreas's lips. Curious, Scorpius indulged in a mutual privilege between best-friends. He delved into Andreas's mind. He didn't delve deep, just to the surface of his friend's thoughts.

_Red hair tied in a braid, with slivers of gold twining itself throughout the braid. Tall, curvaceous figure……_

What the...No. It couldn't be.

Instantly, he felt Andreas's mind close up slightly. Looking up, he caught Andreas's smirk and raised eye-brow.

_Scorpius__, aren't we __a little old to be doing that. Suppose I was reminiscing last night's tryst? Shouldn't we __warn each other before __invading one another's minds?_

_Sorry, old chum__. It was way to tempting. __And since when do we keep secrets, especially about chits. _

_I could've found my first true love._

_Highly unlikely, with your libido.__So, who's the broad?__ And what are you so damned happy about?_

_Suffice it to say__ that my dear sister__ is not _entirely_ correct._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Hi guys!! I know the warrants for my immediate termination have been signed and distributed. I can only say that my lack of updates has been due to the fact that I have been suffering from an acute case of writer's block. Though it's not much of an excuse, I hope this next chapter will help me back on your good sides.

ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer :**I am, at the moment, unemployed (and unimaginative). So, please don't sue me. All you'll get is my really bad cake recipe and maybe the shirt I'm wearing…………

**Chapter 3**

Frowning, Scorpius looked over at Althea, who was sitting primly beside his friend. A small frown marred the beauty of her face.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

He observed her features, as he tried to decipher Andreas's words. When she looked up and smiled at him, he automatically smiled back without thinking. The only thoughts on his mind were those including red, flaming hair.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Althea looked up to find Scorpius looking at her. Flushing, she gave him a small smile. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when he smiled back. She watched as he turned away, apparently deep in thought.

She sighed inwardly.

At last.

After years of trying to get his attention.

After years of trying to get him to notice her, he finally had. Now all she had to do was to get him to look at her as someone other than his best friends sister.

Feeling infinitely better, Althea sat quietly next to her brother for the next hour and a half, until the train reached its destination.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Lily had her hands wrapped tightly around her sides. Tears of mirth streamed down her cheeks. Patricia slumped beside her in a similar fashion, as both girls watched the antics of their friends as they played wizarding chess. For the past hour and a half, Hugo and William had been playing chess. They had turned a serious game into a hilarious comedy routine, making absurd comments at each others moves and making up jokes and obscene dialogues between the chess pieces.

Lily groaned as a prefect came by and announced that they would reach Hogwarts in a half hours time.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Thousands of candles floated in midair above the four house tables of the Great Hall. The magical ceiling above seemed to glitter with a million shining stars. Lily raised her head to watch the magiced ceiling in awe, as she did every year. Translucent clouds drifted lazy across, occasionally covering the false moon and stars. Below, the hall buzzed with sound and motion. Students greeted each other joyously, laughing and smiling at each other. Each bustled hurriedly to secure a seat near their friends. At the head table, professors conferred quietly with each other.

Then, it was time.

As the Headmaster rose from his seat, the hall quieted almost immediately. Saying a few words of welcome as well as giving a few advance notices, he motioned for the Sorting Hat to be brought forth. The troupe of nervous first-years frog marched to the front of the hall.

Sitting at the end of the Slytherin Table, at the farthest corner from the main doors, and more importantly, from Malfoy and his posse, Lily quietly watched the on goings of the fest. As the food appeared, she tucked into her dinner with resolution, as she had done every year from her third year.

She kept her head slightly bent, not held so that she would not have to meet anyone's gaze, yet not completely lowered so that it attracted any curiosity. She wasn't afraid as she was during her first year, but she disliked attracting attention. That and the fact that she was still not comfortable with her new look.

Oh, she _knew_ she looked gorgeous. She just didn't know how to act or deal with other people perceiving her as gorgeous.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Scorpius Malfoy stifled a yawn as he watched the sorting hat being placed on the head of Patrick Kreitner.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The Hufflepuff table roared their welcome, in response to the sorting hat's decision.

Merlin! How he hated sitting through the sorting. Why couldn't they just get through with these absurd formalities _before_ the starting of school. It _was_ after all only a formality. Most of the time, you could tell where a student belonged just by the look on their faces.

"SLYTHERIN"

Scorpius looked up as he watched a freckle-faced young boy scramble off the stool in a rush to sit down. In his haste, he fell down flat on his face. The hall erupted in a cacophony of sympathetic murmurs and scornful sniggers.

Scorpius rolled his eyes in disgust. Well, _most_ of the time.

Then he suppressed a startled groan as Eliza Rookwood slid her hand intimately up his thigh. Feeling the involuntary jump of his muscle that even he could not control, she smiled suggestively up at him. Moving closer until she was almost on top of him, she turned and pressed her lips slightly over his ear.

"Don't fidget so much, darling," she whispered. Her lips barely touched his ear, so that as she spoke her lips brushed ever so lightly over his lobe. The effect was extremely arousing, just as she meant it to be. "It's only a little while longer, you know. And then we can go and reward you for being a good little boy."

As she spoke those words, she boldly rubbed her hand over his groin, feeling his already hardened desire.

"Or rather a _big_ boy," she husked sexily.

Scorpius watched her move away through narrowed eyes. As she did, Andreas's contemplative face came into view from across the table. He was looking over to his left, through puzzled, yet interested eyes.

Annoyed, both by Eliza's ability to manipulate his hormones as well as his own inability to tamp down his desire, he let his temper flare at Andreas.

_Why is it, for the past few hours, all I see you doing, is looking this way and that? Appearing for all the world, like a cat watching a mouse its about to pounce on?_

_What has you so ticked off?_

_Nothing._

Andreas, who had looked over at Scorpius in puzzlement, now raised his brow in amused disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Yippeeeeeee!!

Here's the next chapter people. Things are going to get more exciting hopefully, so hang on to your capes and wands. R&R!!

ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer : **……………………………yeah, um……still unimaginative………I don't own anything, ok?

**Chapter 4**

Andreas Zabini observed his childhood friends' display of uncharacteristic sulkiness. Amusedly, he wondered if Eliza's little stunt had anything to do with it.

A Malfoy hated to lose control, and Andreas suspected that this Malfoy had.

Shrugging indifferently, he turned back to his point of interest.

Lily Potter sat at the opposite end of the table. Though her head was slightly bent, he knew it was her from the hair style and color. For the past half hour he had been quietly watching her, waiting for her to lift her head so that he could catch a glimpse of her face. But her side profile, as she had watched the sorting, was all he had glimpsed.

Even now, as she quietly but swiftly ate her food, he noticed how he every movement was deliberately coordinated to attract minimum attention.

He wondered why she wanted to stay the wallflower after her transformation into the proverbial butterfly. Any other girl in her position would be attracting as much attention as possible to her………er………new assets.

Speaking of other girls………

He turned subtly to look at each of the girls in his vicinity. He wondered how the Slytherin royalty would react to the new and improved Lily Potter.

He smirked slightly. Whatever happened, the year promised to be an entertaining end to his education.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Lily fidgeted nervously. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. Without attracting attention. She wanted to get to her room and go to bed. She did not want a confrontation with any of her house mates.

She was being watched. She knew that much. Halfway through the meal, she had felt the hairs at the back of her nape stand on end and had that irrefutable feeling of being watched.

Her brain was screaming.

She swallowed her food mechanically. Careful not to betray herself.

Then, as the remains of the feast disappeared, she sat with her head turned towards the head table, silently twisting her hands in her lap.

As soon as the prefects got up to lead the first year students to the dorms and the other students were dismissed, she got up as normally as possible. Without looking up, she quickly blended into the throng of students streaming out of the Great Hall.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Andreas watched Lily get up casually. He sensed rather than noticed her eagerness to leave. He got up swiftly to follow her, as he watched her almost disappear into the mass of students headed out of the hall.

She was a tiny little thing, he observed as he followed in hot pursuit. He'd lose sight of her if he wasn't careful.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Lily had caught sight of Andreas Zabini moments after she had started up the stairs. Though as to, _why_ he would be following her, she couldn't understand.

Andreas, was a member of the Slytherin 'royalty'. Like the other members, he believed that his upbringing, his ancestry and his station, put him well above the average student. The fact that he was tall and excellently built, with hair and eyes so dark they seemed almost purple, was just the icing on the cake.

It was a well known fact that the male members of the Slytherin 'royalty' had no shortage of female groupies.

So why was he after her? Did he not recognize her?

After all, she was an outcaste. It would probably hurt his reputation to be seen in the same vicinity as her.

Lily walked quickly along the deserted corridor on the second floor.

During her second year at Hogwarts she had discovered a secret stairwell on the second floor in the east wing, which led to an empty section of the dungeons just off the Slytherin house entrance. At first her terrified young mind had deduced it to be some sort of storage closet, but later after much exploring; she found that it appeared to be an old classroom of sorts. Mountains of boxes and empty cabinets filled up the rooms making it appear tiny, when in fact it was about as large as the transfiguration classroom.

As she came up to the turn in the hallway, she glanced discreetly around to make sure that no one else was around. Satisfied that no one was there, she turned back to the hallway that turned to the left. Closing her eyes briefly and picturing the room, she turned right and walked through the wall.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Andreas watched Lily turn into a deserted corridor as he reached the top of the stairs. Smiling to himself he followed. He knew for a fact that that particular corridor lead to an unused turret above the east wing.

It was also a dead end.

He slowed his pace as he walked into the corridor. There was, after all, no need to rush.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Scorpius Malfoy was _royally_ pissed.

Not only was he in a painful and unbecoming state of semi arousal, his best friend had disappeared, apparently in hot pursuit of Merlin knew what, without the slightest explanation.

Scorpius did not like not knowing what was going on. He didn't like it one bit.

There was, in fact, nothing he disliked more than not knowing what was going on. Because not knowing meant that you could not manipulate matters in your favor.

After all, what good was anything, unless you could use it in your own favor.

Getting up, he struck a hand through his silver blond hair, all the while cursing his friend straight to Hades. As he felt Eliza slip her arm around his waist, he decided to forget the matter of Andreas Zabini.

At least for the next few hours.

Carefully, he extricated himself from her possessive grasp. As she looked up in surprise, he slid his arm smoothly around her waist as he started towards their common room.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Althea was quivering in silent rage.

Why did that………that _bitch_, Eliza, always have to be all over him!

After all, he'd smiled at _her_, hadn't he??

Not at Eliza. At_ her_. Althea Zabini.

He'd finally taken notice of her, and now…………Now that stupid girl was ruining everything.

Shaking slightly, she got up and followed the others out of the Great Hall.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Andreas had almost reached the turret before he realized something was wrong. The hallway was dusty and filled with cobwebs. But he would bet his wand on them being untraveled.

Which meant………

He walked faster.

After ten minutes of searching the hallway and the turret, he concluded that Lily Potter has not come through the corridor.

He stood silently in the middle of the hallway, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He was sure he'd seen her turn into this corridor.

So, where did she go?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** Hey guys!! I'm back…I know its been a while…but I've got some juicy scenes coming up, so hang on to your seats……and your hearts:P:P:P:P

Thanks to my ever faithful readers, all of you.

And special thanks to my reviewers **StalkerishEmmettFan****, ****Le26199****, ****caity.cullen****, ****xEmmax****, ****Cassie616****, ****Le26199****, ****mylifesnofairytale****, ****MonkeyMagM****, ****Tauphe****, ****fawkes03****, ****mizz-shy-gurl****, ****Divinyl****, ****loveshopelost****.**

Love you all.

ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer : **looks into The Mirror of the Erised, sees a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes, with a book in her hand……………

**Chapter 5**

Lily stretched sleepily, further tangling herself in her Egyptian cotton bed spread.

She came awake with a start as she realized where she was. Turning her head she glanced at her dorm room door. Her _magically-locked_ dorm room door.

Ever since her first year at Hogwarts she had been incredibly grateful for the Slytherin power-play that had enabled each and every Slytherin to have his/her own dorm room, unlike any other house in Hogwarts. It had helped her a lot during the first few years. Later, after her cousin Rosie had taught her a few lock-charms and how to use them in combinations, it had become her sanctuary.

As she got up from bed, she again thanked whichever snotty, spoiled brat who had pulled the strings for this arrangement.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Scorpius Malfoy cursed himself silently for falling asleep as he yanked on his clothes swiftly. A Malfoy did not rush, after all. As he glanced over fleetingly at the girl lying tangled among her spread, for the most part, completely nude, he recalled the strenuous activity that had expended all of his strength and left him so tired, that he had fallen asleep on Eliza's bed.

_This would not do._

Scorpius never allowed any sexual liaison to extend throughout the night. No manner of commitment was permissible.

Without looking back, he left Eliza's room, making a mental note to send her a fare-well bauble.

As he walked out, he checked his watch and congratulated himself on getting out undetected and before any decent waking hour. His triumph was short lived as he spotted someone lounging on one of the plush, dragon leather settees that were decked out in the common-room.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

He looked up as he heard the sound of a dorm room door opening.

Damping down his frustration that it wasn't _her,_ he looked at the figure who had emerged from Eliza Rookwoods room. Smirking, he took in his best friends' _disheveled _appearance.

Who else would it be?

"Well, well, what have we here," he drawled as a scowling Scorpius came towards him.

"And just what are you doing up at this hour, Zabini," Scorpius questioned in annoyance.

"How did Eliza manage to keep _you_ the entire night, Malfoy," Andreas threw back.

"Fell asleep," Scorpius grumbled almost inaudibly.

"What was that old chum," Andreas quirked, his grin widening.

"I fell asleep, you dolt," Scorpius all but snarled.

"Well, I deduced _that_ much," Andreas said, rolling his eyes. "Question is: did you do it on _purpose_ or not?"

"Not a word Zabini," Scorpius glowered threateningly as he disappeared into his room.

Chuckling to himself, Andreas re-settled himself on the settee, as he waited for his quarry to emerge from her room.

He didn't hear the soft swoosh of the closing portrait that served as the entrance.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Lily Potter maneuvered her broom through once last round of the Quidditch field. The crisp morning air nipped at her skin and left it flushed and rosy.

As she landed gracefully on the pitch, she couldn't suppress a small content smile. Flying never failed to pull up her spirits and set a smile on her face.

However, her euphoria never lasted long. Already, as she walked across the pitch towards the changing rooms she could feel reality boring her down. As she walked past stalls, that had once been the location of various rags, she felt the familiar shiver of apprehension. Though she had moved past them, she had never managed to suppress all of the horrid memories.

Deciding to leave the past, she thought back to this morning. She had nearly given herself away as she'd been about ready to leave her dorm room.

After 3rd year, Lily made it a rule to leave the common room before anyone awoke, in order to avoid the snide conversation and housemates itching for a dual. She was caught quite off guard when she heard Andreas Zabini's quiet drawl, as she had been about to leave her room.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Well, well, what have we here," a familiar voice drawled.

Lily instinctively stifled a gasp as she jerked back into her room.

_What in the name of Merlin was Andreas Zabini doing up at this hour?_

"And just what are you doing up at this hour, Zabini?" She started again as Scorpius Malfoy voiced her thoughts.

She didn't bother to wait to hear his reply. Quickly stepping back into her room, Lily racked her mind ruthlessly for a way out.

The Invisibility Cloak.

Of course!

Stealthy, she crossed over to her bedside table and eased the drawer open. Flicking the false bottom open, she removed the silky cloth from its space.

Throwing it around herself, she caste a silent lock charm on her door before slipping out and quietly shutting it behind her.

"Question is: did you do it on purpose or not," Andreas's voice drawled.

"Not a word Zabini," Scorpius snarled as Lily reached the entrance portrait.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Andreas's low chuckle echoed in Lily's mind as she shrunk her sweaty clothes and stuffed them into a pocket of her shoulder bag.

Shaking her head to get rid of his sexy voice, she peered into the mirror, to access her appearance.

_Sexy? _A small voice in her head queried.

Shrugging, she admitted that he wasn't without sex-appeal. How could he not be? He _was_ a Slytherin after all.

Sex-appeal was one of the common traits among the Slytherin echelon, along with intellect, ruthlessness, deviousness, self-centeredness and greed.

She wondered how many of those traits were in her personality. The sorting hat had, after all, sorted her into the house.

Frowning slightly, she absent-mindedly took in her appearance. The green silk, trimmed black robes fell flatteringly around her feet. She had dried and braided her hair in its usual style. The warm from the shower made her rosy face glow.

Still stuck in her thoughts, Lily left the locker room.

She walked out the door and into a wall; and was knocked flat on her butt.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Scorpius was seething.

When he has emerged from his room later, he found Eliza smiling intimately at him from her spot on one of the settees. From the way her posse erupted into small delicate giggles, he deduced that something was the matter. But only when Henry nudged him slyly about his supposed "fixation" on Eliza did he understand what was going on.

One look at Andreas' grim expression, confirmed his suspicions.

_That little bitch._

Blindly, he stalked out of the common room. He needed to do something in order to work off his anger.

Revenge, after all, never tasted good unless served cold. And he intended on teaching Miss Rookwood _just _that.

Scorpius Malfoy was not someone to be toyed with.

He stalked towards the Quiddich locker room, and nearly got run down.

Looking down, he saw red hair.

_What IS it with these red heads_, he mumbled to himself as he stepped back to deride the clumsy oaf who had collided into him.

Indigo blue eyes glared up at him.

Scorpius felt his breath catch as recognition hit him.

_It was her. _

_The demented, red-headed witch………………..the one with the nice bum._

"You!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Shit," muttered the demented, red-headed witch with the nice bum.


End file.
